


Human

by rossequartzz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossequartzz/pseuds/rossequartzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who said the Commander wasn't human?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaa this is so short but I hope you enjoy it ~ it was a small idea born from a tumblr post I saw and I though I HAD TO WRITE READERCHAN TEASING Kyle Ron, so here it is. Please keep in mind English is not my first language and grammar feedback/correction/or whatever you feel I should be told is really really welcome!

Kylo Ren strode down the corridor imposing his dominant presence over a few officials and troopers that dared to encounter him. He didn’t need to stop or dodge anyone because the further he advanced through the narrow space delimited by metal walls, more of his employees would vanish out of his way. No one with a slight of common sense had the audacity to upset the Commander with their intensificant presence. 

Quietly and obediently following him, bottom lip caught between her teeth and brows knit together, Lieutenant (Y/L/N) walked gracefully in contrast with the Knight. A few technicians peeked worryingly at the young woman that looked so fragile and small next to the dark cloaked figure of the Commander. He exuded wrath, an emotion that anyone could perceive only by studying his body language. Clenched fists, tensed muscles and violence in every step he took were enough proof of his not so benevolent mood. They worried for her safety and silently prayed that he wasn’t leading her to some sort of punishment. 

Starkiller was an enormous labyrinth. They were supposed to be heading to Ren’s private quarters, but after walking through the same corridor a few times, (Y/N) realized that they may be just a little bit lost. The girl’s cherry pink lips curled up forming a faint smile. 

“Commander.” (Y/N)’s soft voice startled Kylo, forcing him to stop and turn around to face her. He pursed his lips and his hazel eyes encountered hers through the visor attached to the mask he wore around the base - in order to keep his humanity and emotions to himself. She knew he was gazing at her - his shoulders would drop in defeat whenever he looked at her.

“Lieutenant?” Kylo Ren wondered, whispering through the voice distorter attached to the breathing apparatus that (Y/N) disliked so much. She found his human voice delightful and alluring. It was a shame the Commander chose to sound like there was more of a machine than a man in him.

“I was wondering… Does it still hurt?” (Y/N) mumbled and approached him slowly. When she was a few steps away, (Y/N) looked up. Parting her lips, she pretended to be really worried about his injury.

Kylo reached up, unlatched and removed his mask. His eyelashes fluttered in discomfort when his eyes met the powerful light illuminating the corridor. Once his sight adjusted to the brightness, he tilted his head and furrowed his brows looking down at (Y/N). He knew her so well it scared him. Having so much of someone else in your mind to keep your own demons away. How…weak and pathetic. And he had foreseen her intentions so he decided to play along. 

“Let me guess…I was supposed to get hurt when I fell from Heaven?” 

“No.” she answered, biting her bottom lip in order to stifle a ridiculous laughter threatening to escape.

“What?” 

Grinning, (Y/N) grabbed his robes bringing him closer. Instinctively and almost carelessly, Kylo’s hand slid to the back of her neck. His long gloved fingers tangled in her hair, massaging her scalp which led to (Y/N) letting a choked moan escape.

“Did it hurt when you fell for me?” 

Ren chuckled. For the first time in what seemed to be ages, he seemed happy. Tension overtook him and he couldn’t breathe since the rumors about the missing part of the map appeared. And now, finally, Kylo genuinely laughed with her. (Y/N) felt so happy she couldn’t stop smiling at the way he tried to calm down his giggle. What would they say if they saw the terrifying Commander laughing like a school boy? How would they react if they found out he had feelings for someone? That he was, indeed, a human being? The Lieutenant's cheeks tinted a faint shade of red under Kylo’s adoring gaze.

He brought his free hand to (Y/N)’s chin and slightly lifted her face up as he leaned in to press a tender kiss on her forehead. His lips were chapped and dry, but it still felt heavenly. The emotion Ren put in such an innocent affectionate act was enough for (Y/N) to melt under his touch. 

He didn’t part away, he indulged himself and took in her scent. Completely surrendering to (Y/N), Kylo softly murmured against her skin.

“Thank you.”

He was reminded how right it felt to be human.


End file.
